


and a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull

by sndofsilence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, I Love You, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, alcohol use, but i hope it makes you cry, colorblind au, colormates, colourmates, i know it isnt a great fic, im kidding, im sorry, its super short, sooo much sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sndofsilence/pseuds/sndofsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is colorblind and when he meets harry his world becomes a little bit brighter</p>
            </blockquote>





	and a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR THIS AU. THIS AU WAS ORIGINATED ON TUMBLR.  
> I DONT HAVE THE LINK FOR THE AU SUGGESTION, BUT I BELIEVE YOU CAN FIND IT BY SEARCHING "COLORMATES" OR "COLORBLIND AU"  
> im sorry  
> its kinda bad  
> but its really really depressing  
> i hope i did a good job  
> please leave feedback and everything  
> i love u have a good day

louis is colorblind.  
he cant see colors, none. some colorblind people can see a few, but all louis has is black and white. until that one fateful day in november.

louis was walking in central park, NYC, hurrying across to his apartment building. it was cold and windy and his jacket was thin and his papers were about to blow everywhere if he couldnt get his arms around them securely. his glasses were about to fall off too, he noted, if he kept looking at his feet. you could bump into someone, you idiot, he thought. stop looking at the ground no-

suddenly he was knocked backwards, his papers falling, glasses landing on the ground the same time his bum did.

“Im so so sorry, i wasn’t looking where i was going, im sorry, i’ll get your papers,” the tall boy with hair flowing in the wind and long, clumsy limbs and the deepest voice louis had ever heard stumbled around, catching most of the papers flying in the wind.

 

he couldnt see properly either, seeing as his glasses flew off in the fall. everything was blurry, but he was glad, becuase he couldnt see the pitying look in the faces of passersby or the snickers of people standing near the incident. 

“here, take my hand, again im so so sorry about this,” the boy rambled on, lending a hand to louis. louis took it, gasped, and promptly fell back down.

his mouth agape, he looked wildly around, on the verge of screaming.  
right when their hands touched, color seeped into his peripheral vision?  
it seeped into his vision. it blurred and moved and flew around, like a wonderful water color painting.

after a few seconds, he got his voice back. “do you see that?” louis gasped, barely a whisper.

“see what?? hey, are you okay,” the boy looked on a paper, “louis?”

when louis heard him speak his name, electricity shot through his veins. this was way too overwhelming, and yet, he felt so alive. he wasnt empty anymore.

louis grabbed his hand again, and all the colors flew into his vision again, so clearly, so quickly, he stumbled back and, with a laugh, just said the word, “color.”

the boy looked confused. “yeah… what about it? shit, no, that sounded rude, im sorry, what… whats going o-.... i… are yo-” and louis had enough and shushed him.

“stop rambling…. uh.,.”  
“harry.”  
a brilliant name. louis could get used to harry.

 

 

harry, being harry, knew all about colormates.  
he studied weird things in his free time. he was all about learning anything and everything, learning about people, mythology, psychology, music, anything. he was an aspiring teacher, studying english in college. 

louis majored in photography.

when harry first learned this, he chuckled a bit, saying, “isnt that a little ironic?” and upon seeing the discouraged look in louis’ eyes, he apologized profusely, saying shit and fuck too many times. louis just laughed it off.

“ive always been interested in it, i suppose. i dont know, it makes me feel more like anyone else. i still feel the beauty in every moment i capture, even without color. photographs have to make you feel something, even if youre not sure what youre seeing? i dont know, im being stupid.”

“youre not stupid.”  
they smiled at each other. the fond between them could smother a cat.

 

they strolled through the park, bumping shoulders and giggling with the excitement of the infamous “honeymoon phase”.

it was spring now, and the trees were budding, and children were playing for the first time in months, and everything was bright and green and louis took it all in, staring up in awe at the trees. he had never seen a tree in full bloom. he was struck by its beauty, stopping to take a photograph.

they stopped in the field to sit down. harry grabbed louis around the waist, pulled him close, and kissed him.

louis could cry.

after a few minutes, louis pulled away, still sitting on harry’s lap, and bumped their foreheads together gently. then, he pulled out his camera as fast as he could and snapped a picture. harry hated being photographed. he whined and scooted away, louis falling off and giggling mischievously. “one for the record books!” he shouted.

harry humphed, and louis looked at the photo. he took it before what was happening could register in harrys mind, and the look of complete fond on his face struck him like a train.

i love harry.

“what?’’ harry’s concern grows. “do i look stupid?” 

“i could never think that,” louis replies with a soft smile. “youre the most beautiful human i’ve ever met.’’

harry kissed louis.

 

its 2am, and louis is worried. he paced back and forth, in the kitchen of their apartment, preparing to call harry’s number again when the door swung open, and a rainsoaked harry stumbled in. correction, a rain soaked harry stumbled in with something moving under his coat.

louis cautiously stepped towards harry. “i have quite a few questions.”

“that’s understandable.” harry visibly braced, because when louis got pissed, louis was pissed.

“where the fuck were you?”

“party ran late. im sorry, my phone died, but ther-”

‘couldnt you charge it?”

‘yes, but, louis, theres something i need to te-”

“what the fuck harry, i was worrying for hours, you said you’d be home by midnight, what the fu-”

“for fucks sake louis!” harry yelled, startling louis.

harry dropped his coat, and louis almost fainted.  
harry was holding a cat.

“this is cliche as hell, and im sorry, but the cab broke down, and i had to walk a mile or two, and i saw this little guy in a cardboard box, like the disney movie Oliver and Company? it was pouring down rain, and i promise it’ll only be for a few days, or until we can get him a home, and im so so sorry.”

louis was stunned. a fucking cat?

harry tried a sheepish smile.

“oh come here you idiot. you’re soaking wet.’’

 

 

louis yelled for harry.  
harry strolled into the room, and stopped dead.  
louis was about to blow.  
“where the fuck are the donuts?”

harry said, “i may have replaced them with veggie chips?”

louis finally broke his tough facade, and slugged over to harry, whining. “but those were my faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavorite donuts! HAZZA!” louis weakly punched at harrys arms, but he just pulled louis into a hug, laughing.

“maybe you’d be able to punch me if you ate more spinach.”  
louis screamed as harry tickled him in the side and ran from the room.  
“i’ll get you, pretty boy!” louis yelled from the floor.

 

harry was great with kids.  
as they drove down the winding roads to louis’ childhood home, all harry could do was gush about the twins and how he was so excited.

and he really truly was.  
the first thing louis’ mum, jay, did when they entered the home, was engulf harry in the biggest hug she had ever given.  
and harry really was welcomed with open arms.  
the kids loved him, and the babies loved him, and jay loved him and louis loved him and harry felt so loved that it was overwhelming and the sheer domesticity of the family curling up with hot chocolate at the end of the day almost brought tears to his eyes.

and as harry and louis crept upstairs into bed after everyone else, and as they stripped down to their boxers, and as they shared their goodnight kiss, harry never felt happier than he did at that moment.  
the next morning, harry went out without louis’ knowledge and bought a wedding ring. 

 

of course, they’ve had sex before  
but tonight was like no other.  
as louis writhed around underneath harry, and as harry thrusted faster and harder and faster and harder (to louis’ request, of course), and as they both fucking exploded at the same time, louis has a sudden realization:  
I want to spend the rest of my life with this man.  
I want to spend the rest of my life with this man?  
maybe it was the sex and the unbelievable high they were both riding on, but louis was filled with so much love for this boy that he thought his heart would burst.  
and he was sure this was the last time he would ever fall in love.

 

louis strolled down the street, walking to the supermarket to pick up groceries for harry and his’ flat. they ran out of donuts, and louis couldnt take it anymore, and he couldnt take harry’s healthy eating anymore, and he needs donuts.

he stops to look at a tree. the branches swaying so beautifully in the wind caught his eye. God, ever since he met the sap Louis has been absolute mush-

louis’ heart stops.

he looks around frantically, as everything slowly faded away back into black and white. all his colors were leaving him. he hyperventilated, pulling out his phone with shaking hands to call harry. it went straight to the voice message.

he stayed for what seemed like hours, standing in the middle of the sidewalk, tears streaming down his face as he feared what this meant, and dialed harry over and over and over and over until what he saw next broke him.

an ambulance came rushing down the street, past louis, and he crumbled to the ground.

 

harry always wanted a colorful funeral  
They had talked about it a while back, what would happen if…. something happened.

“I want my life to be celebrated. I dont want all the people I care about to stand around… I dont know… being sad? for however long? I want you to think ‘Oh, he just kidna moved on before we did but thats okay cause we’ll be together again soon’, you know? I dont know. I wouldn’t really know.”

Louis’ heart raced a little faster and his anxiety rose a little more just thinking about… the inevitable. You can’t run from it, and it just shows up at your doorstep any day and it could happen right this second and wha-

louis didn’t notice he was shaking until harry’s arms were surrounding him and pulling him into a bone crushing hug and louis didnt notice he went numb until he felt harrys heartbeat and harrys breath against his neck and louis didnt notice the tears welling in his eyes until he was pressed against harry’s shirt and the little drops of water started collecting in the fabric, moistening his cheeks. 

louis didnt know how afraid he was until then.

and now it was here. it has happened and louis was standing in front of a wooden casket holding the fucking love of his life.  
he didn’t notice he had fallen to his knees until the damp ground started seeping through his church pants and he didnt notice he was screaming obscenities at harry to just come back, you fucking idiot until his throat started to hurt  
he didn’t notice his mothers hands pulling him back until he hit the ground and the didnt notice his mothers tears until a stray one hit his forehead and he didn’t notice he wasnt the only one hurting

the only thing he couldn’t see if he even tried were the flowers and the dresses and the hats of the other guests surrounding him  
they were colorful, the funeral was colorful  
now isnt that ironic?

 

louis was undeniably numb.  
after a solid 6 mental breakdowns, 4 drunken nights, 103 ignored phone calls from concerned friends and family and 5 consecutive nights spent with uneaten chinese takeout, louis was officially emotionally numb.  
unbeknownst to his consciousness, he got up and started to walk around their once shared flat. his glazed eyes looked over framed photos and harry’s favorite tea and harry’s favorite movie and harry’s favorite blanket and harry’s unopened condom on the floor and harryharryharryhaRRYHARRYHARRYHARRYHARRYHARRY  
louis collapsed on the floor of their bedroom

he woke up a good two hours later.  
as his eyes slowly opened, and the dim evening light filtered in through the windows, he screamed for harry  
he needed him and he wanted him and he had to have him back  
and as he clumsily got up in the 7th mental breakdown in 5 days, he spluttered and gasped for air and shrieked and cursed the gods for taking away his angel and he threw pictures and empty bottles of cheap beer and he shook so hard he thought his bones would fall out of his body  
and the anger was raging in him so that he could barely see and its not like it matters anyway because the only thing that brought him light and life is gone and now hes banished to a world of black and white and-  
and-  
what, what is that?  
on the floor, between the dresser and the bookcase?  
louis willed his heart rate to slow so he could breathe again and he could find a lightswitch once the tears vanished from his eyes, and once he had  
he leaned down and picked up the small box.  
as he realized what it was he threw up on the floor.  
harry was going to propose.  
he was going to fucking PROPOSE and now hes GONE???  
it wasnt fair. nothing was fair and all louis wanted to do was die.  
but first he had to clean up the vomit.

he got better eventually.  
louis missed him. he missed him so much that it felt like there was a legitimate hole in his chest, right where his heart used to be.  
he cries and wails and drinks and passes out and breaks down and every time he passes that one tree or that one house or that one bakery he feels like he’s going to pass out.  
but trust me; it gets better.  
it always will get better.


End file.
